gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Soramimi/Playing with Fire 2
Misheard dialogue for the film, Playing With Fire 2. This film has a lot of iconic misheard dialogue that most fans know about. Under construction. Key * Billy Herrington - (BH) * Steve Cassidy - (SC) * Cameron Sage - (CS) * Gregg Rockwell - (Gregg) * Bo Garrett - (Bo) * Martin Wannamaker - (Wannamaker) * Mark Slade - (DiCaprio) * Luke Savage - (Opponent) * Eric Evans - (Evans) * John Johnson - (JoJo) Touhou characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Chocolate. * Multiple homosexual pants. * Takara Co., Ltd. * Lucky Star. Names taken from film? A: Yes. What? * Martin Wannamaker (マーティン・ワナメーカー ). Languages? * English - Billy Herrington, Steve Cassidy, Cameron Sage, Gregg Rockwell, Bo Garrett, Martin Wannamaker, Mark Slade, Luke Savage, Eric Evans, and John Johnson Prologue * * How do you know what cum smells like, man? Chief! (DiCaprio) - ** * Good afternoon. This is Martin Wannamaker with a Channel 3 Action News break. (Wannamaker) - ** * It was announced today by the Los Angeles Fire Department and Arson Squad that a string of recent fires have all been connect to what seems to be, a serial arsonist. (Wannamaker) - ** * The suspected arsonist is purposely leaving his signature of evidence, which consist of gasoline cans, gasoline soaked rags, lighters, and what seems to be rather baked sperm or semen covering the scorched cans. (Wannamaker) - ** * All fire departments are now on alert for the possibility of more fire started by this perpetrator. Now named the Semen Arsonist. (Wannamaker) - ** * This is Martin Wannamaker reporting live for Channel 3 Action News. (Wannamaker) - ** Sock in a Boot * (CS) - ** * (BH) - ** * (SC) - ** * (BH) - ** * (SC) - ** * (BH) - ** Meeting at Billy's Office * Come in. (BH) - 入れ ** Ire - Get in. * Hey, bro! What's happening? (Bo, meeting with Billy) - エプロン♂チャーハン ** Epron chaahan - Apron fried rice. * Hey, come in. Close the door. (BH) - HEY♂構わねえ、殺すぞ / ヘイ構わねえ殺すぞ♂ / おう、入れ　だがドアは閉めろ ** HEY kamawane, korosu zo - HEY I don't mind, I'll kill you. ** Hei kamawanē korosu zo ♂ - Hey, I don't mind, I'll kill you. ** Ō, iredaga doa wa shimero - Oh, come on, let's go, but close the door. * Sure. (Bo) - ちょw ** Cho w - Hey! w * Bo! What the hell are you doing here! I told you last time you came by the station drunk as all hell, not to come by! (BH) - 1st part: この前、酔っ払ってここに来るのはやめろって言っただろ！ / 1st part: この前、飲んだくれでここに来るなっていったはずだ。 / 2nd part: なんで来たんだ！？ / 2nd part: なんで来たんだよ？ ** 1st part: Konomae、yopparatte koko ni kuru no wa yamero tte ittadaro！ - The other day, I told you not to get drunk and stop coming here! ** 1st part: Konomae、nondakure de koko ni kuru natte itta hazuda。 - I'm sure you've been drinking a lot lately. ** 2nd part: Nande kitan da！？ - Why are you still here!? ** 2nd part: Nande kitan dayo？ - Why are you here? * Hey can I come by to see my big bro once in a while? God. I mean I'm not drunk now, smoked a few, but just came by to say hey! (Bo) - 1st part: なんだよ、かわいい弟が会いに来たってのに / 1st part: なんだい、せっかく弟が来てやったっていうのに / 2nd part: 穴を捉えるとな、凄くいいよ / 2nd part: それに、今日は飲んでないぞ　　タバコは吸ったけど / 3rd part: ほんとに、挨拶に来ただけさ / 3rd part: 挨拶しに来ただけだぜ。 ** 1st part: Nanda yo, kawaī otōto ga ai ni kitattenoni - "What, my cute little brother came to see me?" ** 1st part: Nan dai, sekkaku otōto ga kite yattatte iu no ni - "Why did my brother come to see me?" ** 2nd part: ana o toraeru to na, sugoku ii yo - If you catch a hole, it's really good. ** 2nd part: Sore ni, kyō wa non denai zo - Besides, I didn't drink today. ** 3rd part: Hontōni, aisatsu ni kita dake sa - I'm just here to say hey. ** 3rd part: Majide, aisatsu shi ni kita dakeda ze。 - Seriously, I just came here to say hey. * So let me guess what the problem is this time. Dinero. (BH) - 当ててやる、俺に金をもらいに来たんだろ？ / (用向きは)銭やろ？ ** Atete yaru, ore ni kin o morai ni kitan daro? - You came to get my money, right? ** (Yōmuki wa) Senyaro? - (For usage) Is it money? * It's a loan! (Bo) - ちょろ～ん★ ** Choro~n - Chocola~te! * Come on! I'm good for it. You know me. I got a job doing um-''' (Bo) - 1st part: いや、借りるだけだってば！ / 2nd part: 湯呑み～ / 2nd part: タカラチャンピオンなう / 2nd part: 頼むよ～　ちゃんと仕事も探してるし！ ** 1st part: Iya, kariru dake datteba！ - No, I'm just borrowing it! ** 2nd part: yunomi～ - Teacup~ ** 2nd part: takarachanpion nau - Takara Champion. *** '''Takara Co., Ltd. was a Japanese toy company founded in 1955. ** 2nd part: Tanomu yo ~ chanto shigoto mo sagashi terushi! - Please~ I'm just looking for a job! * You-you know what bro? Just kill that right now because you know what? You're always getting these bullshit jobs that never materialize, okay? And you need to get that crap off your arm! Those cartoon figures? They're not cutting it. I can get you a job in the pre-in the cadet program. You'd be fighting fires. You'll love it. (BH) - 1st part: いいか　よく聞けよ / 2nd part: 今までみたいにクソな仕事に就いたってなんの意味もないからな / 2nd part: 眺めてるよ♂ASS / 3rd part: とりあえず今すぐその腕のタトゥー消すべきだな / 4th part: 消防士に推薦してやろうか？火は好きだろ？ ** 1st part: Ī ka yoku kike yo - All right, listen up. ** 2nd part: Ima made mitai ni kusona shigoto ni tsuitatte nan no imi mo naikara na - There's no point in getting a fucking job like you used to. ** 2nd part: nagame teru yo♂ass - I'm watching you♂ASS. ** 3rd part: Toriaezu ima sugu sono ude no tato~ū kesubekida na - I should get rid of those tattoo all over your body, right now. ** 4th part: Shōbō-shi ni suisen shite yarou ka? Hi wa sukidaro? - Do you want me to recommend you to a firefighter? You like fire, don't you? * I love fire... (Bo) - エロパイやん... / 好きだけど・・・ ** ero paiyan... - Erotic pie... ** Sukidakedo・・・ - I like it, but... * I love fire. I-I-I just-I-I-I-it-'it fascinates me!' I-I-I-I can't help it! It's like, the colors, you know. I-I, it turns me on. Heheh. It does! I don't know why it just does. (Bo) - 1st part: 火は好きだけど・・・ / 2nd part: あいやいやいや実際、明恵のおっぱい 臭い・・ 3rd part: と、とりあえず待ってよ / 3rd part: バスト見ぃ / 4th part: 臭い / 5th part: 彼氏。。。の愛。。。 / 6th part: ちゃんと、さ、探すから・・・ / 6th part: とりあえず見よう・・・ ** 1st part: Hi wa sukidakedo・・・ - I like fire, but... ** 2nd part: A iya iyaiya jissai、akie no oppai kusai・・ - Ah, no, no, actually, Akie's tits smell... ** 3rd part: To, toriaezu matte yo - And wait for the time being. ** 3rd part: basuto mi~i - Busty look. ** 4th part: kusai - It stinks. ** 5th part: kareshi... no ai... - Boyfriend's... love... ** 6th part: Chanto、-sa、sagasukara・・・ - I'll look for it properly... ** 6th part: Toriaezu miyou - Let's see for the time being... * Listen man. I gotta lay something on ya, I wanna talk to ya. Something that's been bothering me. (BH) - そっすね(どうでもいいわ♂) / そっすね(適当) ** Sossu ne (dō demo ī wa♂) - That's right. (I do not care) ** Sossu ne (tekitō) - That's right. (appropriate) * Here we go. Another big brother lecture, again! (Bo) - 言うよ～ん★ / 遺言ーん / そら来た。またお説教ですか！？ ** iu yo~n - To sa~y★ ** Yuigon ̄ n - Testament. ** Sora kita。Mata o sekkyōdesu ka！？- I just came here. Are you preaching, again!? * Watch where you're going, fagboy! (CS) - どこ見て歩いてんだ？ゲイ野郎 / おい、お前、犯すぞ♂ / 俺とヤルか？ ** Doko mite aruite nda? Gei yarō - Where are you walking? Gay guy. ** Oi, omae, okasu zo ♂ - Hey, you, I'll commit you. ** Ore to yaru ka? - Are you Yaru? * Why don't you get fucked? (SC) - マルチ☆ゲイ☆パンツ ** Maruchi gei pantsu - Multi gay pants. * 'Cause everyone in the station already had a piece of your ass. (SC) - ここにいるみんながお前のケツ♂に首ったけだぜ ** Koko ni iru min'na ga omae no ketsu♂nikubittakeda ze - Everyone here is just getting stuck in your ass. * Hey, hey, hey, Cameron! Chief's right there. (DiCaprio) - おいおいおい気を付けろよ　チーフの部屋がすぐそこだぞ / 血ぃ吸われたやろ？ ** Oioi oi ki o tsukero yo chīfu no heya ga sugu sokoda zo - Watch out, chief's room is just around the corner. ** chi~i suwa retayaro? - Was it blood-sucked? * And you! Better watch yourself dude. 'Cause you are fucking playing with fire with me. (CS) - 1st part: にゅう！ / 2nd part: 俺たちは危険な火遊びを始めたんだ。近寄るんじゃねえ。 ** 1st part: Ni ~yuu！ - Nyu! ** 2nd part: Oretachi wa kiken'na hiasobi o hajimeta nda. Chikayoru nja nē. - We started a dangerous fire. I'm not approaching. * What I'm trying to say is, bro, it's-it's me! I wanna talk to you about me, bro! (BH) - ** * You? What's wrong big brother? You can talk. What's wrong? (Bo) - ** * Well, do you remember the time we were hanging out and we got drunk and I started telling you about, about those feelings? (BH) - ** * What, the gay stuff? (Bo) - げい☆すた？！ ** ge i☆suta - Gay☆Star?! *** A pun of the 2007 anime Lucky☆Star which is still popular today among Nico Nico Douga users. * Well, to tell ya the truth it's these fantasies I was telling you about. Um, I'm having 'em more and more and uh they're really turning me on! (BH) - ** * Uh, like the other day I was in the shower and uh I was fantasizing about everybody else in the shower and we were all beating off together. And uh, I like it! (BH) - ** * You know, the other night, one of the boys was sleeping, and I uh, reached out and played with his dick. (BH) - ** * Sex is sex! Guys, girls, hey! Doesn't matter. That's good! It's natural! Don't worry about it! It's okay. (Bo) - ** * Listen. Nobody, nobody, must know about this, you understand? So, keep your fucking mouth shut! I'm serious! (BH) - ** * Come in! (BH) - ** * Hey chief. Sorry to bother you and your company, but we've got a scheduling problem we need to talk about. (SC) - ** * Steve. This is my little brother Bo. He was just leaving. (BH) - ** * I was? (Bo) - ** * Nice to meet you. (Bo) - ** * Sorry. I'll come back in a bit. (SC) - ** * No, no, no. No big problem, just give me fifteen minutes. (BH) - ** * Cool. (SC) - ** * Now there's an ass I wouldn't mind fucking. You know what I mean? (Bo) - ** * Yeah, well that's the new cadet. (He's not straight) He's gay and he's been catching a lot of flak around the station from all the other guys; to about it because he's cool and he's out of the closet. (BH) - ** * Hey big bro! You and I should take him up on the roof and uh show him twenty inches of pleasure. You know what I'm saying? Huhm? (Bo) - ** * Yeah right! You know what? You keep your fucking grubby hands off of him. Then get out! And make sure you leave through the back. (BH) - ** * Shut your fucking mouth! We share the same blood! Don't pull this fucking high and mighty shit with me! (Bo) - ** * You've been this way ever since you became a fireman. (Bo) - ** * Mr. Big Shot Fire Chief. (Bo) - ** * You hate it when things burn! (Bo) - ** * Always trying to save the world. (Bo) - ** * Well save the world, bro. (Bo) - ** * Save the world. (Bo) - ** * You know what dude? You just dialed the wrong number. Okay? You want to fuck with me? You're a fucking psycho! Okay? Get off the dope. Get off the booze. I don't give a fuck what you do, but for now, get the fuck out. (BH) - ** * Fuck you man! I hate your fucking shit anyway. Big brother! (Bo) - ** Firefighter Fantasy * (BH) - ** * (SC) - ** Fire Alarm * Are you okay, chief? You look uh little uh dazed and confused. (JoJo) - ** * (BH) - ** Long Haired, Half-Naked Bo * (Bo) - ** Eyewitness * (BH) - ** * (CS) - ** * (BH) - ** * (SC) - ** The Rooftop Meetup * (Eric Evans) - ** * (BH) - ** * (Eric Evans) - ** * (Eric Evans) - ** * (BH) - ** * (BH) - ** * (BH) - ** 'Billy Herrington vs. Steve Cassidy' * How long have you been there?! (BH) - あんま見るでねえよ！(恥) ** anma mirudene yo! (haji) - Don't look at me! (Shame). * And you are. (SC) - 平★和 ** heiwa - Peace★ * Stand right over here. (BH) - その辺でヤる♂ / この辺でやろ♂ ** Sono hen de yaru♂ - I'm going to be around there. ** Konohende ya ro♂ - You be around here. * Why? Do you think you can work out with me? (BH) - いやん亀さん♂ / その亀さん♂ / Ｙにワカメ♂ ** Iyan Hisashi-san♂ - No, turtle-san. ** Sono Hisashi-san♂ - The turtle-san. ** Y ni wakame♂ - Y to wakame. * Really? How about wrestling. Do you know how to wrestle? (BH) - 1st part: 俺やで？ / 1st part: フェアリー / 2nd part: 嫌そうな顔して？ ** Oreya de? - Me? ** Fearī - Fairy. ** Iya-sōna kao shite? - Do you have a disgusting face? * Really? (BH) - フェアリー♂ ** Fearī♂ - Fairy Finale * (Bo Garrett) - ** * (Bo Garrett) - ** Epilogue * (SC) - ** * (BH) - ** Category:Soramimi - Subpage